O Irmão Errado
by Maah de freitas
Summary: No dia do seu casamento, Bella deve escolher entre passar pela maior humilhação da sua vida ou se casar com o irmão errado. Qual você acha que ela vai escolher?


**Twilight infelizmente não me percente, mas essa história sim, então nada de plágio**

 **Pov Edward**

 **Espero que gostem**

"Não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas com a Bella, onde diabos você está Emmett?" Essa já é a terceira mensagem que eu deixei na caixa postal do meu irmão gemeo, nos últimos 20 minutos. O imbecil simplesmente não compareceu ao próprio casamento, agora me diz como eu vou explicar pra Bella que o homem que ela ama, a abandonou na porta da igreja? A não ser que... não, eu vou ter que achar o Emmett.

Cerca de 5 minutos depois do meu último recado, senti meu celular vibrar no bolso do meu paletó e adivinhem quem era? Se você disse meu irmão gêmeo, que eu vou matar assim que ele aparecer na minha frente, você acertou.

"Onde diabos você está, seu inconsequente?"

"Cara eu sinto muito, mas eu não vou mais me casar com a Bella"

"Que inferno Emmett, me diz onde você está agora mesmo, que eu vou te buscar"

"Eddie, eu conheci alguém na minha despedida de solteiro ontem a noite e cara, ela abalou o meu mundo"

"Se você não aparecer nessa igreja em 15 minutos, eu juro por Deus, que eu vou abalar a sua cara e acredite, você não vai gostar"

"Você está tão bravo porque? Todo mundo sabe que você é apaixonado pela Bella, se está tão sentido vai lá e case você com ela. E não adianta me ligar ou vir me procurar, porque eu estou embarcando para Londres agora, a Rosie vai me apresentar pra familia dela"

"Quem é Rosie?" Perguntei quase gritando e depois de receber alguns olhares estranhos, resolvi sair da igreja pra falar com mais privacidade

"Você escutou o que eu disse sobre conhecer alguém ontem? Irmão, pode até parecer coisa de gay, mas foi amor à primeira vista e se tudo correr bem com a família dela, eu pretendo me casar com ela o mais rápido possível. Peça desculpas a Bella por mim" ele disse e desligou. Depois de tentar retornar a ligação e confirmar que Emmett desligou o aparelho, eu fui atrás do padre. Encontrei padre Harry saindo da sacristia.

"Padre Harry, preciso falar com o senhor"

"E...mmett?" Perguntou em duvida. Eu sempre odiei o fato de ter uma cópia exata de mim por aí, os mesmos cabelos cor de bronze, olhos verdes, corpo, altura... exatamente iguais, mas hoje vai ser a salvação da Bella.

"Eu sou o Edward, padre"

"Então onde está o Emmett?"

"É justamente sobre ele que eu preciso falar" ele apontou pra porta que ele havia acabado de fechar

"Entre meu filho" nos sentamos e eu expliquei o que estava acontecendo "E o que você pretende fazer, Edward?"

"Eu preciso que o senhor troque o nome do noivo na certidão de casamento"

"Sinto muito meu filho, mas eu não posso deixar você enganar a Isabella desse jeito"

"Eu vou explicar tudo pra ela assim que chegar e a decisão será dela, eu só preciso que tudo esteja pronto no caso dela aceitar o meu plano"

"Tudo bem, mas eu vou ter que confirmar que ela sabe o que está acontecendo"

"Obrigado, eu vou esperar por ela lá fora" me despedi e fui pra porta da igreja esperar pela Bella, alguns minutos depois o carro dela parou na minha frente e eu me aproximei da janela do banco traseiro.

"Edward, qual é o problema?" Em 25 anos de vida, Bella é a única pessoa que consegue nos diferenciar, coisa que nem nossos pais sabem fazer.

"Precisamos conversar" disse dando a volta e me sentando ao lado dela, Bella pediu ao motorista que nos desse licença e quando estávamos a sós eu soltei a bomba "O Emmett, não veio"

"Como assim, Edward?"

"Ele me ligou e disse que conheceu alguém ontem a noite e estava embarcando para Londres, onde vive a família dela"

"Ele me deixou, por um caso de uma noite?" Ela perguntou com os olhos marejados

"Ele disse que foi amor à primeira vista e que se tudo correr bem, eles vão se casar o mais rapido possivel" eu disse e sequei uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto dela

"Oh meu Deus! Como eu vou enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas lá dentro, Edward?"

"Você tem três opções"

"E quais são?"

"Você pode ir lá dentro e enfrentar a vergonha de ter sido abandonada na porta da igreja, ou você pode ir embora e eu me passo pelo meu irmão e assumo a vergonha por você, ou..." eu parei de falar e olhei em seus olhos azuis, marejados.

"Ou o quê?" Ela perguntou com a voz embargada pelo choro.

"Ou você retoca a maquiagem e entra nessa igreja pra se casar comigo" ela me olhou por um momento antes de dizer

"Eu não posso fazer isso com você Edward, te condenar a um casamento sem amor"

"Não seria sem amor da minha parte, Bella"

"Do que você está falando, eu não entendo"

"Serio que você nunca percebeu? Eu sou completamente apaixonado por você desde que eramos crianças"

"Por que você nunca me disse nada?"

"Eu tentei, há dez anos atrás eu finalmente criei coragem de me declarar, só que naquela mesma noite você chegou tão feliz e disse que tinha uma coisa muito importante pra me contar e que precisaria da minha ajuda"

"Eu me lembro... naquela noite eu te disse que estava apaixonada pelo Emmett e pedi que você me ajudasse a ficar com ele"

"E mesmo morrendo por dentro, eu te ajudei, você não tem noção de como doía ver você com ele, beijando ele... e foi pior ainda quando você me contou como tinha sido maravilhosa a sua primeira vez, mas nada me doeu mais do que quando você disse sim ao pedido de casamento dele" eu disse e sequei as minhas próprias lágrimas, enquanto Bella secava as dela

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Se eu soubesse..."

"Case-se comigo e me dê um ano, se no final desse ano eu não conseguir que você se apaixone por mim, eu te dou o divórcio e eu vou sufocar esse amor dentro de mim"

"Você é um homem maravilhoso, Edward e qualquer mulher se apaixonaria por você" ela disse e alisou meu rosto com sua mão pequena

"Isso é um sim?"

"Sim"

"Ok, só confirme com o padre que você sabe de tudo. Eu te espero no altar" eu disse e me inclinei roçando os meus lábios nos dela de leve, em um quase beijo e depois de secar o resto das minhas lágrimas eu sai do carro e fui para o meu lugar no altar. 10 minutos depois, Bella entrou acompanhada do meu pai, que discretamente perguntou pelo meu padrinho e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, dizendo que ele não veio. Como o padre não disse o nome do noivo em nenhum momento, ninguém soube o que aconteceu até que eu e minha esposa contamos durante a festa, seria um eufemismo dizer que todos ficaram chocados ao descobrir que Bella se casou com o irmão errado.

Nos meses seguintes, eu fiz tudo o que eu pude pra Bella se apaixonar por mim, jantares romanticos, flores e chocolates, fui carinhoso, o homem perfeito, nossas noites de paixão foram regadas de romantismo, mas também de sexo duro que deixava nós dois exaustos e saciados, mas nem uma única vez ela me respondeu quando eu disse um eu te amo pra ela e isso fazia meu peito doer. Três meses depois do nosso casamento Emmett apareceu acompanhado de uma loira, até muito bonita e comunicou que eles haviam acabado de se casar e que ficariam morando em Londres pra ficar perto da família dela, já que o pai não estava muito bem de saúde e ela queria ficar por perto. Naquelas poucas semanas em que meu irmão ficou por aqui, eu me senti mais inseguro do que nunca, afinal Bella sempre foi apaixonada por ele e o medo dela me deixar falou mais alto, tanto que um dia eu me esqueci que ela disse que tinha que ir ao mercado e quando cheguei e não a encontrei em casa, eu entrei em desespero e só me acalmei quando ouvi a porta da frente bater e a voz dela chamando o meu nome.

Faltam 18 dias para completarmos um ano de casados e o desespero está batendo novamente, porque eu não sei se serei capaz de cumprir com a minha palavra de dar o divorcio pra ela no fim desse ano, se eu não conseguir que ela se apaixone por mim. Bella não me dá nenhuma pista do que ela vai decidir, ela me olha e me toca como se me amasse, mas ela nunca diz e isso me frustra de tal maneira que esta afetando a minha saúde. Nos últimos dias tenho tido febre e dores pelo corpo, mas os médicos dizem que não tem nada errado comigo fisicamente, o que me leva a crer que essa incerteza com relação ao futuro do meu casamento está afetando meus nervos e o fato de Bella estar tão estranha nos últimos dias também não ajuda, ela foi até a farmacia comprar um remédio pra febre pra mim e desde que voltou está trancada no banheiro da suíte sem dar sinal de vida. Alguns minutos depois ela sai e caminha até a cama e se senta ao meu lado segurando minha mão e começa a falar.

"Daqui a 18 dias, fazemos um ano de casados"

"Sim, você já sabe o que vai acontecer conosco?"

"Sei e sei tambem o porque dessa sua doença, mas não precisa ficar assim Edward"

"Doí saber que eu não fui capaz de fazer você me amar"

"E quem disse que você não conseguiu?" Ela disse e abriu um sorriso lindo

"Quando?"

"Não sei o momento exato que aconteceu, mas já tem alguns meses que eu tenho certeza que te amo e que é com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida"

"De verdade? Você me ama?"

"Amo e agora ainda mais" ela disse e colocou minha mão na barriga dela

"Um bebê?" Ela confirmou com a cabeça e eu a puxei para um beijo, o mais apaixonado que demos nesse quase um ano de casados e ali eu tive certeza, eu posso ter sido o irmão errado mais eu sou o certo pra ela e nada nesse mundo pode tirar a felicidade que eu estou sentindo por ter a mulher que eu amo nos meus braços e que dentro dela está o fruto desse nosso amor.

FIM


End file.
